Of Secrets and Roses
by angel101cales
Summary: Rose Weasley is about to enter her fifth year at Hogwarts. Never relating well to either one of her parents, she starts to question if she is really "theirs". Not having a feature that looks anything similar to her father's, she begins to think that Ron Weasley isn't her father. With her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, she begins fifth year searching for her father.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Rose Weasley stood with her back facing her house, letting the cool breeze pick up some of her curls. It was another one of those late summer days that Rose didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to be able to sit in her favorite place and curl up with the latest copy of Witch Weekly. Instead of a relaxing day, she was stuck with a list of chores.

"Hugo," said Rose, sensing that her brother was approaching. "I don't want to be disturbed right now. Mother can survive not talking to me for twenty minutes. She does during the school year."

The thirteen year old boy crossed his hands over his chest and walked over to stand by his sister. It looked as though he had bed head hair, with the way his hair was positioned, and also had deep bags under his brown eyes. He let out a small yawn, before looking over at his sister, regretting how late he stayed up reading.

"Mum wants you to come in for chores," stated Hugo, after a couple of minutes passed. The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky and soon enough it would be dusk.

"Ha," exasperated Rose, "like I would actually come in for chores."

Hugo let out a long sigh, digging his hands in his pockets. "Please, Rose."

Rose looked at her brother out of the corner of her eye. She knew she should go in and do chores, but there was no way her mother would get what she wanted. She knew she was old enough to make her own choices, so she stuck with her gut feeling—even though that meant ignoring her mother and father.

It wasn't like she was mean about it. For years she had coaxed her parents into letting her be independent. Rose was smart enough to take care of herself and knew how to defend herself in bad situations, but her parents never saw how mature she was. Only Hugo realized that she was capable of it.

"Rose, you better come in and do your chores or-"

"Or what?" said Rose eying him carefully. A sneer spread across her face, that slowly turned into a smirk. She knew she got him this time because he couldn't do anything about it. After all, he was the younger sibling, and wasn't nearly as powerful.

Hugo's eyes narrowed, as he stared contently into his sister's blue eyes. "Or else I will tell Mum and Dad about Scorpius."

Rose's smirk fell from her face. "You better not," She said, pointing her finger at him. With her hand trembling, she knew her brother had got her and she had no chance of getting out of chores.

"You know how much Mum and Dad complain about the Malfoy's. Did you know that Scorpius's father bullied Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry? So, I suggest you go in and do your chores or your little secret is out."

"Fine," the fifteen year old said through her teeth. She turned around briskly on her heel and began heading towards the house, that was less than fifty meters away from the house.

The little house was cottage like and resembled a version of Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house. Each level wasn't very big, but there were loads of levels. Each level had one room—except for the bottom level, in which it had two rooms. Rose never really liked the house, but Hugo did. He always came up with an interesting way to explain the meaning behind the design.

"ROSE!" shouted her brother's voice suddenly.

Rose jerked around quickly, with her hands balled in fists, prepared to take up a fight. She felt her wand in her left pocket and knew she was perfectly ready to defend herself. But instead of Hugo being in trouble for a murder attacking him or some dementor crawling towards him, he was screaming because one of the ducks had started following him.

_Baby_ Rose thought to herself, as she made her way back towards Hugo. Her brother was afraid as the most stupidest things. He would nearly wet his pants seeing a small spider—which was nothing like the one's she had to deal with in Care of Magical Creatures. I guess he had a phobia of animals in general.

Hugo started running around in circles, once Rose approached, squealing like a git. His sister rolled her eyes at him, tired of "saving" him from the dangers. Hugo ran behind Rose and hid behind her, grabbing onto her for his dear life.

"Get off," said Rose, undoing his hands from her arms—which had been pinned down by her side. "You realize that the duck is probably searching for food and has no meaning attacking you."

"Still-" said Hugo uncomfortably and obviously embarrassed.

"You are so bloody immature sometimes," stated Rose dryly. She shooed the duck back into the pond, smirking at her brother. "All done. Now let's go and get these bloody chores over with."

Suddenly there was an owl cry from above. Rose peered up in the sky and immediately recognized Scorpius's owl, flying towards her. She could make out a letter attached to the owl's leg and smiled, happy to know that her best friend had written her.

Rose had met Scorpius Malfoy when she was eleven on the train to Hogwarts. They immediately bonded, despite their different classes they were in. Scorpius came from a very wealthy family, while Rose came from a poorer family. Spending the entire train ride talking to one another and sharing a pound of treats from the trolley, they knew that they were going to remain good friends.

Although they were sorted into different houses, Rose still made sure to spend as much time as possible with Scorpius. She hadn't bothered to make any other friends and only saw him as a friend, compared to everyone else in her house. Yes, Gryffindor sported her brother and cousins, but she preferred talking to Scorpius. He was honest, smart, and funny, which Rose really liked about him.

Soon finding out that her family hated Scorpius's family, she had no choice, but to keep her friendship a secret with him. Her parents had no clue that she was friends with him, nor with anyone else. They thought Rose had no friends because of her aggressive personality.

After threatening her brother and cousins, to not tell anyone in their family about her friendship with Scorpius, she was able to keep the secret. Her cousins and sibling knew that if they told anyone Rose would beat them up, so they were constantly reminded to keep their big mouths shut.

Scorpius eventually told his Dad, who immediately called my family a bunch of blood traitors—which I don't get. His Dad also said to not be friends with her anymore and to only be friends with Slytherins. Obviously, Scorpius ignored the order.

The owl landed down in front of Rose, who crouched town to untie the letter. "Sorry, but I don't have any treats for you today," said Rose, raising her hand to touch the owl. The owl gave her a little nibble on her pointer finger, before taking off.

"Does he ever stop sending letters?" groaned Hugo.

"He is my best friend," Rose sharply said. Not paying any further attention to her brother, she ripped open the letter. She began smiling almost immediately, seeing her stupid nickname at the top of the letter.

_ Dear Rose the flower,_

_ I immediately thought of you when my grandmother came over the other day. She was giving my Mum some knew perfume and it was __called __**The Kiss of Death**__. It smelled like roses and a decaying animal, in my opinion.__ Kinda a funny mix, isn't it? Of course Mum had to be nice and accept the gift, but I tell you the smell is ghastly. I'm planning on nicking it from her giant collection o__f perfumes, so you can smell it and see how awful it is. Of course, Dad said it smelled nice, but I didn't believe a word of it._

_ So I know what I said above was a little random, but I seriously thought of you as soon as I caught the rose smelling part of it. Dad was asking about you the other day. He wondered if I was still friends with you. I said, "of course, why wouldn't I be?" Then he made a disapproving look and just walked away, muttering something to Mum. I really think you should meet my parents, though, because maybe their opinion about you will change. Have you even told your parents that you are friends with me?_

_ Anyways, I better get going. Mum just said that I need to get ready to go over to someone's house. I'm thinking it is one of my parent's family friends. Too bad they aren't friends with your family . . .then I would go somewhere somewhat interesting._

_ Your best friend,_

_ Scorpius the scorpion_

Rose shuddered at the thought of meeting his parents. She held nothing against Scorpius or his family, but when his parents already hated a girl they never even met? That was just bad thinking about it. To Rose Scorpius's parents just sounded like prissy, know-it-all prats, from everything she had heard about them.

"Well?" asked Hugo, slightly irritated.

"Well what?" Rose looked up from her letter and placed her hands on her hips. She knew her brother was going to say something bad about Scorpius, she sensed it. "If you are going to be absolutely rude, then shut your bloody mouth."

"I wasn't," Hugo said slowly, "I was just wondering what he said in the letter, that's all." He shrugged, not making any eye contact with her.

Rose glanced at the letter again, before looking at her brother. "He just said I should tell Mum and Dad about my friendship with him." Rose knew that she would eventually have to tell her parents, since she couldn't keep her friendship hidden, but didn't know how to tell them.

"I think that is a rather good idea," said Hugo.

"No is isn't!" Rose exploded with fury.

Hugo realized that Rose didn't know what to do. She had been keeping this secret for nearly five years and he knew it hurt her to do so. It wasn't like she didn't want to tell her parents, but the part she feared was their reaction. He had heard his parents and relatives complain about the Malfoy's and how they are bad news. So he knew Rose didn't want to tell anyone because of that.

"Listen," said Hugo, placing his hand on Rose's arm. "If Mum and Dad love you, they will accept who you are friends with. It may take time, but I think they will be happen for your good friendship with him."

Rose rolled her eye's at her brother's statement. "If they would accept him, they wouldn't make fun of his family. I'm not even going to bother telling them because really, what is the point?"

"What if I tell them?"

"You won't, Hugo, because I trust you."

Hugo bit his lip and Rose gave him a pat on the shoulders. Taking one last glimpse at her beloved pond, she started walking back towards the house. She knew her mother was going to be upset that she didn't hurry in for chores. What teenager listened to their parents anyways? Scorpius certainly didn't listen and there were times that Hugo didn't listen either.

Rose approached the door and took a deep breath, ready to endure the lecture. Although she had grown good at blocking out her mother's lectures, she still hated hearing them. The lectures were basically the same each time and Rose wondered if her mother knew the message wasn't sinking in.

The one thing Rose could always trust was her instincts. She seemed to know what was always coming. Walking into the room, to look at her mother and father sitting at the kitchen table, she knew she was in deeper trouble then she thought.

Being tempted to run out of the room, she slowly walked up to the table. She glanced at both of her parents, who were just staring at her with narrow eyes. The smell of fresh food was in the kitchen, but her mother made no movement to go and get the food.

"Rose," said Hermione crossly, "take a seat." Hermione ushered to the chair in front of her.

Rose reluctantly sat down on the wooden chair, wondering what she did this time. She did run out of the house without doing her chores—which was only a minor thing, she had done worse—but she didn't know what else she could of possibly done.

"Listen, Mum-"

"Rose, are you alright?" said Ron, who looked slightly pale. He was never into lecturing and usually gave up half way through it. Rose used this to her advantage. When it was her father's turn to lecture, she had to sit there for about thirty seconds, before he hopelessly had to give up.

"I suppose," Rose said shrugging. "Define 'alright', and then I can give you a better answer."

Ron's face grew paler.

"I got your grades from your fourth year," said Hermione, holding out the piece of paper. "I am disappointed in you, Rose; I expected a lot more out of you. Getting a troll for two subjects and only having two high marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions? That is highly unacceptable."

Rose snatched the paper from her mother, examining it. Her grades definitely weren't the best, but it didn't matter to her. She would be able to find some job in the future. "I am not as smart as you, Mum; I can't ace every single subject."

Hermione's eyes looked weary, as she looked over at her husband for support. Instead of any support, Ron was spacing out, not bothering to help. Hermione didn't bother to ask for help, she knew he wouldn't help.

"I will try harder this year, I promise. I have O.W.L.'s that mean a great deal to getting a job in the future and getting into certain classes. I can start studying now if you give me less chores. I can lock myself up in my room for hours and hours studying instead of doing chores," said Rose. She knew she would only study a bit, before reading something that didn't bore her. She figured that is how she would get out of chores—by studying. That is how Hugo got out of them. . .

Her mother saw right through Rose's plan. "I'm sending you to your grandmother's house."

"Not the muggle-"

"Ron's parents, Rose. Molly helped Ginny study throughout the summers and she has offered to do the same. It will only be a week, I understand, but maybe a week is all you need. Also she has some chores that she is more than willing to give you."

"That is unfair!" Rose shouted. "Just because I am not nearly as smart as you, you have decided to ruin the last week of summer. Thanks, Mum, I hope you are bloody happy." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It would be best to go to your grandmother's."

"At least I would be away from _you_," said Rose, standing up and retreating to her room. She stomped up each stair and made sure to slam her door shut. The house shook from her slamming the door. "I don't know you!" She screamed, through her door.

She sat on the edge of her bed, facing away from the other side of her room. She knew Hugo was going to come up to her room and sneak in some dinner, but she wasn't hungry. She was fed up with her mother expecting her to be perfect at every subject. She had only gotten a troll in Divination and Herbology—which were useless subjects. Rose let out a long sigh, hating every part of her life.

"I hate everything and everyone," She grumbled.

"I hope you don't hate me," said Scorpius, stepping out from the shadows. His smirk fell on his face, as his blonde hair gleamed in the little light that was left in the sky. "Hello Rose, did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Scorp!" said Rose, jumping and nearly falling off of her bed. She quickly regained her balance, to stare at her best friend in front of her. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

He shrugged, sitting next to her on her bed. "Nothing to do."

"So you travel to my house?" said Rose in disbelief. She couldn't wrap herself around the idea that Scorpius traveled all this way just to come and see her. Sure they were the best of friends, but coming all this way? She knew she would get caught and then have to tell her parents _everything _that would end up upsetting them even more. If they found out this secret she would be condemned to staying at her grandmother's permanently.

Her best friend smirked at her remark. "You haven't changed a bit. Still that confused Rose I met on the train." Scorpius gave her a playful punch in the arm. Noticing the hint of sadness in her face, he knew something was wrong.

Rose stared at herself in the mirror, that hung on the wall across from her. Her blue eyes had tears forming in the corners, while her blonde mess of curls were scattered all over the place. She knew she looked like a total wreck, but she didn't care. What was the point of caring? Only two people cared about her. One was her only friend and the other was her brother. Sometimes she didn't even think those two cared.

"Don't cry, Rose. You know I hate it when you cry."

She shook her head furiously, before pushing some stray curls out of her face. "I can never get along with them. I don't even think I have ever gotten along with them. Mum just thinks I am just like her—when obviously I am not—while Dad and I just have no connection. Sure, Dad is easier to get along with, but. . .but. . .I don't know."

Rose held back the tears. She loathed crying because she didn't feel as mature and tough. She had a reputation at Hogwarts and didn't want to lose it by crying her way through all the pain and unfairness. Realizing that she was about to cry, she quickly shook off the pain.

"Sorry," stated Rose, "I shouldn't be crying over something stupid. Honestly I couldn't care less about my parents at this point. They don't seem to see my point of view, so I refuse to see theirs."

Scorpius grinned. "Could you tell me what happened?"

"They saw my grades from this past year. I suppose they thought they were absolutely awful and didn't even care that I got some of the highest grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. All Mother cares about is me acing every single subject."

"My mother is sometimes like that too, but just with the subjects she excelled in. Father, on the other hand, is just happy that I pass. I guess he doesn't really care about grades, since he only did well in a couple of classes."

"At least you don't have a crazy mother," stated Rose. "I sometimes wonder if I was adopted. I'm pretty sure I'm not insane when it comes to grades."

Scorpius shrugged. "The way you describe her, makes her sound insane. Maybe she isn't as insane as you think."

Rose scoffed.

"Oh, come on, I was just trying to be neutral. I am trying not to side with other people," said Scorpius, with his head held high. His gaze met Rose's glare, before he lowered his head. "I was just kidding."

"No you weren't," said Rose, with no emotion in her voice. She stood up, walking over to her window. She stared out of it for a couple of seconds, before swiveling around to stare at Scorpius. "You never told me why the hell you are here."

"I told you there was nothing to do."

"Bull. You know that that is a bunch of crap."

"I wasn't doing anything at home. Dad and Mum were doing who knows what in their bedroom, so I took my broom and flew here. Before you say anything about how dangerous it is, I told you a thousand times that you are about an hour away from my house."

"Now I feel even more stupid, thanks. I felt stupid when I saw my grades and now I feel even stupider. Never become a therapist, Scorpius, because you suck at making a person feel good about themselves."

"I wasn't trying to. You are overlooking everything I just said. Geez, you're a wreck right now. Maybe I should leave." Scorpius stood up and walked over to the corner, where his broom rested against the wall.

Rose rolled her eyes, as Scorpius opened up the window. She knew he wasn't going to leave her and was just waiting for her to beg for him to stay. That was how Scorpius worked. He wanted people to beg for him to stay or do something. He wanted to make it like it was a chore for him to stay.

"Don't leave," She said, to prevent him to attempt to leave any sooner. "I am going to be bored to death for the rest of the night. I am missing out on dinner, you know. Did you bring anything to eat, by chance?"

"No, the house elves wouldn't let me steal anything out of the kitchen."

"Threaten them with clothes!"

Scorpius rested his broom against the wall again and closed the window, preventing the warm summer air from flowing in. "You see, it isn't that easy. If I even bother bringing out the clothing, they will apparate to their master—aka Father—and then I will get in trouble."

"Typical," Rose muttered.

"Hey!" said Scorpius, raising his voice.

"Will you shut up?" demanded Rose, covering his mouth. "It is already bad enough I'm being shipped off to my grandmother's for the last week of summer. If they discover that I'm friend's with the son of their enemy, I will be in for it. Maybe I would have to transfer to that French school."

With her sharp ears, Rose heard someone thumping at the stairs and she immediately opened up her closet door and ushered Scorpius into the closet. He looked disapproving at first, but when he started to hear the footsteps he ducked in quickly.

"Don't sneeze, cough, or make any noise. If you do I am more than willing to chuck your bloody broom out the bloody window." She picked up one of her dirty socks and stuffed it in Scorpius's mouth, before he could say anything.

There was a knock at the door and after Rose closed her closet door, before opening up the door leading out of the room. Her mother stood in front of her, with a firm expression. A dinner tray was in her hands, while she stared right at Rose.

"Can I talk to you?"

Rose nodded, letting her mother in the room. Hermione walked in, with a disapproving glance around the messy room. She set the tray down on Rose's desk, then took a place on the end of Rose's bed—where Scorpius previously sat.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose noticed Scorpius's broom sitting in the corner. Luckily the darkness was falling onto the corner, so it was hard to see it in the dim light. It was a good thing her mother's eyes weren't as good as they used to be.

"Rose, I know I come on a little too hard on you about your grades. I sometimes forget that you aren't exactly me. Your father wasn't too keen on his grades, so maybe that is where you got it from. I just wanted you to be just like me, but I guess you aren't."

"I guess I am not," She said, in a whisper, not loud enough for Hermione to hear her.

"I will let you eat up here. If you need anything, I will be downstairs with your father. You will be leaving for your grandmother's tomorrow morning. I suggest you get a head start on packing." Hermione made her way to Rose's door. Before disappearing from Rose's room, she turned around looking at her daughter. "Rose, I think staying with your grandmother for a week will benefit you. After all you are a Weasley."

"Weasley's have red hair and freckles, Mum, I don't."

"Not all Weasley's do," She said, giving Rose a smile. Hermione walked away leaving Rose alone in her room.

Rose wondered what her mother was hiding. The way her mother looked at her wasn't in a motherly way. It was almost as if she was hiding something from Rose. _Am I adopted? _She thought, _maybe that is why I don't relate to them that well. _Puzzled from this thought, she quickly forgot about her friend locked in her closet.

"Let me out of this bloody closet!" shouted Scorpius.

Rose hurried over to her closet and opened up the door, to see Scorpius squashed between her laundry hamper and stack of old clothes. The sock was out of his mouth and he was spitting furiously, to get the taste of a dirty sock out of his mouth.

"Sor-"

"Don't even start. Do you know how bloody awful that sock tasted? When was the last time you washed that freaking thing?" He stood up, shoving Rose out of the way.

"I don't know when I last washed that. Sorry, I kinda forgot about you. It isn't very often that my best friend is hiding in my closet."

He glared, before his eyes returned to normal. "So what is the deal then?"

"Deal?"

"Yeah, the one about your grandmother's house. Was that why you were upset?"

Rose nodded.

"It is only a week and soon enough, we will be on the train together heading to another year at Hogwarts. We will be free of parents and mother's with nasty perfumes."

Rose giggled, remembering the letter Scorpius sent her. Happiness spread throughout her, when she thought about Hogwarts. It was only less than a week, then she would be free of her parents. Free for an entire school year—since she never wanted to leave for the Christmas holidays.

"What's on your mind Rose?"

She sighed, before looking at her best friend. "I think my Mum is hiding something from me. I don't know what and don't know why I think this, but every time she looks at me it is almost as if I see regret like she did something wrong that dealt with me."

Scorpius stared at Rose, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to comfort her—plus she didn't really need comfort—and he didn't want to laugh at her thought. He knew her reasoning must be possible, but he knew it could be quite wrong too. So instead he suggested that maybe she was imagining things, but that didn't go as planned.

Rose blew up immediately. "No one ever believes me. I'm certain that I am adopted, Scorpius. I never get along with my mother, I don't feel any sort of connection to my father, and I don't have any of my father's traits." She repeated what she stated earlier, but instead of being on the verge of crying, she exploded in furry.

Scorpius was quiet, knowing that she was somewhat right. She didn't resemble anything like a Weasley. Potter's kids had Weasley in them. Two out of the three of them had freckles, the girl and youngest boy had red hair, and their face shapes were all similar to a Weasley's. Even Rose's brother picked up some Weasley traits, but Rose didn't have any.

Rose did have the same face shape and hair structure as her mother's. The rest of her features didn't anything like her father's. Yes, she did have blue eyes, but they weren't the same shade as Ron's. There were no traces of freckles, red hair, or even a similar body structure.

"Maybe you are adopted," said Scorpius, watching Rose's face light up from him believing her idea, "or maybe you just need to get to know them better. Maybe everything will work out if you spend some time with them. You could of just not inherited any Weasley traits—it is possible. Some kids look more like their mother than their father."

Rose started eating her dinner, making sure to offer some to Scorpius. They shared the meal together, since Scorpius hadn't had anything to eat for awhile. The two best friends ate in silence, both not knowing what to say to eat other.

"When do you need to leave?"

"Never, hopefully," said Scorpius, laying back on the bed. Rose laid down next to him, staring up at the ceiling with him. She listened to Scorpius drone on and on about his family. ". . .so Mum really wants a baby girl, but Dad doesn't want another child. He says he has enough children, even though he only has one. I guess one is enough in his opinion. My parents have been fighting about that though, so I guess Dad finally decided to give in. They haven't left their room since after lunch. So I can do whatever the hell I want."

Rose turned to face Scorpius and smiled. "I'm happy you came here. I don't know what I would of done, if you didn't arrive."

"I needed to see you, Rose," said Scorpius. "I can't go through summer pretending that I'm best friends with Goyle, Zanbini, and Parkinson. Just because Dad is good friends with their parents doesn't mean I have to be good friends with their kids."

"I know how you feel. . .well, not entirely. I'm usually alone all summer. I just have Hugo and my cousins to deal with. How exciting. Half the time I am stuck with Lily. She is such a pain in the arse sometimes. She drives me insane!"

"I have talked to her a couple of times. She isn't that bad."

"Have you had to spend an entire day with her? I think not."

The two teenagers, just stared up at the ceiling, wondering how long they have been laying there for. Rose knew it was time for Scorpius to go home and Scorpius knew himself, but neither one of them wanted to move. It was comforting being in each others presence and they didn't want this night to end.

"I should go," Scorpius said, finally looking at his watch. It was nearly eleven o'clock. It was past his curfew and for a second his heart froze, knowing that he would be in serious trouble. "I am already going to get in enough trouble."

"I thought your parents were busy when you left?"

"That was a half past four. Now it is a quarter until eleven," said Scorpius, standing up. He let out a yawn, as he walked over to where his broomstick rested against the wall.

"I missed you, Scorp. Promise you will visit me at my grandmother's sometime this week?"

"I will try my best," He said, giving her a smirk. Rose helped him open up the window and helped him slip outside, onto the roof. Scorpius looked up at the starry night. "We should of laid on the roof. The stars are a much prettier view than your ceiling."

"Next time?" Rose said hopefully.

Scorpius nodded. "I promise." He gave Rose a quick hug, then mounted his broom. Pushing off the roof and traveling south towards his manor, Rose could see his image fade more and more each second.

With a pang of sadness spreading throughout her, she turned around walking towards her closet to change into her pajamas. Not bothering to brush her teeth or wash her face, she curled into bed wondering the secret her mother was hiding. _It can't be too bad. _Rose thought, trying to remain positive. She let out a yawn and closed her eyes, letting sleep fall upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Morning came too quickly. As soon as the sun streamed through the window, Rose was woken up by her noisy brother. Pounding on the door, Rose's brother shook her room slightly. The furniture rattled up against the wall and Rose groaned rolling over to her side, to peer at the clock. It was six thirty in the morning and she was already awake? She had never woken up this early—especially in the summer time.

"Rose!" shouted Hugo, banging on the door. "Mum, wants you to come down to breakfast. Hurry up too! Grandma is expecting you around eight o'clock."

Instead of replying verbally, Rose threw her pillow across the room to hit the closed door. With stiffness and tiredness, she had trouble walking across her room. She cursed after nearly tripping on a pair of shoes in the middle of her floor, wondering how she could function for the rest of the day. Her vision seemed blurred, she could barely move, and she felt lightheaded from the lack of sleep she had the night before.

_Thanks a lot, Scorp. _Rose thought, knowing that she would of gone to bed earlier if Scorpius hadn't shown up. By the time she got to sleep it was well after midnight, which resulted in only getting six hours of sleep.

Rose managed to wash her face, tame her wild curls, and put some eye makeup around her blue eyes without falling asleep. She nearly fell asleep changing into her clothes, but managed to make her way down to breakfast, smelling the freshly cooked bacon along her way.

Hugo and her father sat at the kitchen table, both reading. Hugo was reading a muggle studies book, while Rose's father read the Daily Prophet. Rose didn't see why reading was so fascinating. She knew her father just read to get the latest news, while Hugo and her mother read for fun. Seriously, who read for fun?

"Morning," said Hugo, glancing up from his book to look at Rose, before returning to it.

Rose sat down at her usual spot, looking at the front cover of the Daily Prophet. Once again it talked about old Death Eaters causing ruckus somewhere in Europe. Nothing new, nothing interesting.

Her mother and father didn't say anything, as they began to eat. Rose had her usual amount of bacon—eight big pieces to be exact—while her father had over half of the plate. _Pig _thought Rose, observing her father's eating habits. Her mother and brother ate like human beings, while her father literally stuffed all of the food on the plate into his mouth.

The only thing Rose splurged on was bacon. Other than that, her appetite was very small. She never had a snack during the day—unless it was candy or chocolate—and always had very little meals. Her mother said that she was anorexic, with how skinny and lean Rose was, but Rose was not. There were upper classmates that were bulimic and anorexic, that didn't even make them skinnier.

"You are expected over at your grandmother's around eight o'clock, Rose," said Hermione suddenly. She took a sip of her orange juice, before continuing on. "I know it isn't your ideal place to spend the rest of your summer, but as I said it will benefit you in the long run. Your Uncle George will be there as well, since he is taking the week off to be at home. Please respect him just as much as your grandparent's. After all, he is your uncle and an older adult."

"Yup," was all Rose said in return. She knew a speech like that would come eventually in the morning. Her mother was too predictable when it came to stuff like that. Besides, she already gave her a speech like that last night, when she brought Rose's dinner up to her room.

Ron Weasley swallowed his mouthful of food, looking at his daughter. "Punch George all you want Rose, he will give you an earful of torment. Blimey, I remember when he lost his ear-"

Rose leaned on the edge of her seat, eager to learn more. She never heard the full story about how Uncle George lost his ear. She knew it was many years ago—when her Uncle Fred was alive—but she never knew anything else. Before hearing more, she was cut off by her mother. "Ronald now is not the time for Rose to learn those stories. Hugo is most definitely too young and-"

"He is thirteen and Rosie is fifteen, 'Mione. How much longer do you expect to keep the past a secret? Sooner of later someone is going to tell them or they will figure it out from a book or something."

Rose's mother gave her husband a cross look. "Professor McGonagall put any information about those particular events in the restricted section. I am highly certain she wouldn't allow anyone to access them."

"Are they files?" quirked Hugo, taking a break from reading his book. "Are they files of pictures, newspaper clips, and old letters? I think that would be rather interesting to see and learn about the past. Professor Binns never teaches us about what it was like when you were at school. I'm sure things have changed from then until now."

"It certainly has," muttered Hermione, hoping that her children wouldn't hear that. She remembered how terrifying the past was with Voldemort. She wanted to keep that part of her past, like many other things.

"It may be an important part of history, Mum, that has obviously made an impact on our family. Maybe if it didn't happen you two wouldn't be married. Or maybe Mum would of ended up with that Malfoy fellow," piped Hugo.

Rose kicked her brother underneath the table and glared at him for bringing the Malfoy family up, when Hermione's face suddenly turned pale. Their father sat there shaking his head, knowing that his wife wouldn't of ended up with Malfoy. While everyone was uneasy about the subject, Hugo sat their with amusement spread across his face.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean to make you upset, but I was just thinking of the worst possibility. You look rather sick right now, do you need to lay down?" Hugo said.

"I just need some fresh air," stated Hugo's mother, pushing out her chair after excusing herself. "Rose, would you please do the dishes for me?"

Rose rolled her eyes, pushing out her own chair. "I have to pack. I went to bed early last night and forgot to. I bet Hugo would do that for you." As Rose finished her sentence she waited for her mother to yell at her and say she was irresponsible.

Instead of yelling at Rose, she looked over at Hugo. "Would you please, Hugo?" Hermione tucked some of her curls behind her ears, before giving her son an encouraging smile.

"Of course."

"Rose, please go and pack from your grandmother's. Ron, could you assist Hugo if he needs any help?"

Ron nodded. "When did you start feeling this bad?"

Hermione shrugged, not knowing the answer. She had woken up not feeling herself and after she finished her breakfast, her stomach started to upset her. She explained that to her children and Ron, before stepping out the back door.

Rose stood by the glass back door, staring out the window. She saw her mother walking to the pond Rose knew so well. The pond her mother criticized about Rose going to. She shook her head at her mother, feeling anger burn up inside of her.

Hugo stood beside Rose, peering at his mother in the distance. He looked at Rose and then his mother, seeing some sort of resemblance. When they needed a place to go, they would head to the pond.

"So she lectures me about going to the pond to escape things, when she goes there herself?" Rose said aloud. She knew her father and brother would hear it, but she honestly didn't care. What was the point of caring about those things?

"She isn't feeling very well, Rose, so she has a right to do whatever she wants. She said she needed fresh air, so sitting by the pond is a good way to get it." Her brother shrugged his shoulders, before turning around and walking back to the kitchen sink to do the dishes.

She ignored her brother, knowing that her mother was full of rubbish. She looked perfectly fine, until Rose mentioned the Malfoy's. What the bloody hell was her mother's problem? Oh yeah, it brought back memories of her mother being bullied. Big deal, now her mother could kick their arses with a flick of her wand.

Retreating to her room, she quickly packed—for Hogwarts and the week at her grandmother's—and managed to make her hair somewhat presentable. Her blonde curls seemed to never want to stay in pretty curls. By the end of the day, they were usually a mess.

_Who cares_ Rose thought _I'm just going to Grandma's. _Without another thought about her appearance, she quickly tossed in the remaining stuff she had and pulled her suitcase down a couple flights of stairs.

Hugo was sitting on the couch reading, as usual, while her father was still reading the Daily Prophet. There was no sign of Rose's mother, who seemed to still be outside. Rose sat down next to her brother wordlessly and twirled her wand around in her hands. She was ready to leave.

It didn't take long for Rose to settle into her bedroom at the Weasley's. She slept in Aunt Ginny's old bedroom, which resembled something similar to Rose's room at home—except it was smaller. It felt like Rose was almost home in her own room, which put her in a better mood.

After saying goodbye to her brother and parents, Rose finally felt a little bit of freedom forming over her. She would have a lot more time to relax and take it easy before school would start up again. . .although her mother was very content when she explained to her grandma about what Rose needed to do before school starts up. This consisted of a head start on her lessons and chores.

When Hermione walked out the door, she had stopped to look at Rose. She stared at Rose for the longest time, with the same expression she always gave her. . .like she was hiding something. Once again Rose was baffled by what the expression meant, so she just tried to ignore it and pretend like nothing was wrong. Deep down inside, Rose knew something was very wrong.

There was a knock at the door and Rose stood up and opened up the door. Her Uncle George stood there, with one ear, grinning at her. His incredibly tall form hung over her. "'ello Rosie," He said.

"I told you to not call me that," said Rose.

Uncle George shrugged, pushing aside the door to walk into the room. He stared at the walls and out the window, before taking at seat at the end of the bed. "I remember when me and Fred played a prank on Ginny in here. She freaked out and gave us death threats."

"Blimey, what did you do?" She asked.

A mischievous smile spread across George's face. Behind his smile you could still see sadness from the loss of his best friend, Fred. Yes, it had been many years since her Uncle Fred died, but she knew that Uncle George wasn't ever going to be truly happy again.

"Mum was donating all of these old clothes to the family's in need. So Fred and I nicked the box and cut holes in all the clothes. When Ginny wasn't in her room we took her clothes out of her closet and put in the chopped up clothes. At that time the only thing Ginny cared about was her appearance. She was still trying to snag your Uncle Harry."

"You seriously did that?"

"We bloody well did," said George defiantly. He looked down, with a face of pure sadness. "One of the last pranks we ever did together. I remember how much we laughed about it and how we planned on bugging Ginny about it in the future."

"I'm sorry," said Rose, not knowing what to think or say. She knew she couldn't do anything about it and she definitely knew that she wouldn't cry over her Uncle Fred's death at all. After all, she barely knew him and his twin.

There was a moment of silence and Rose knew that her Uncle George was re-accounting memories with is twin. Instead of comforting him, she just paced around her room, not knowing what to do. She could always leave him, but she knew that would be mean. Talking to him was always good, but maybe he didn't want his moment of silence to be interrupted.

After a certain amount of time passed, George looked over at his niece, giving her a grin. "Blimey, Rose, why are you pacing?"

She shrugged.

"Anything you want to talk to me about?"

"One thing actually," She said, thinking of something that popped in her head. She had no problem coming out and say it rather bluntly, "I know I don't look like a Weasley, since I obviously lack the red hair and freckles, but-"

He rolled his eyes at was Rose was trying to say."You are a Weasley, Rose. It doesn't matter what you look like because deep down inside you are one at heart. That is all that matters. Hell, I heard that you are very good at scheming. I think you got that trait from me."

"I just find it rather odd that I don't even look anything close to one. Even though I have blue eyes—like the others—they aren't the same shade. Uncle George, am I adopted?" She just needed to get right to the point, she couldn't build up to her question. She just needed to get it off her chest.

George rolled his eyes, standing up from the end of her bed. "Of course not. There were pictures of your mother when she was pregnant with you. You just didn't get the Weasley traits. Instead you got dirty blonde hair, lighter blue eyes, and your mother's curls. I reckon you got some height. You are rather tall for a girl."

"Thanks," said Rose, sensing that her uncle was going to be leaving. George grinned and walked to the door. "Oh and Uncle George?" She saw him turn around and face her. "I'm sorry about Uncle Fred."

George looked sadly at the ground, then looked up at Rose. There was a twinkle beneath his blue eyes, as a hint of sadness spread across his face. "Thank you, Rosie."

Without arguing or yelling at him for calling her that, Rose watched him shut her bedroom door. Realizing that she did a good thing, Rose smiled, gazing out the window. She knew she never would apologize to anyone else—especially her mother—but seeing someone that lost their best friend, she couldn't imagine what it would feel like. After all, she knew she couldn't live without Scorpius.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The rest of the day was awful. Rose had gotten straight to work right after lunch. She had to read two chapters out of each textbook, along with a list of chores. Grandmother's were supposed to be laid back and nice, but making her do _this _much on her first day there? It was insane! Uncle George did keep her company, when he would sit next to her for a couple of minutes telling her more about all the great pranks he did, but even with that her day was awful.

Out of everyone in her family the only person she could stand was Uncle George and he was even annoying her, with his constant amount of stories. Yes, the pranks gave her ideas to do this year with Scorpius, but it was getting on her nerves.

Rose sat in the kitchen, with an open textbook in front of her. She was finishing up the final chapter she had to read for today. Being bored out of her mind, Rose decided to merely skim through the pages, not bothering to take in any of this information. She did know that she needed to improve her grades, but couldn't she do that during the school year?

Without bothering to think about it again, she started skimming through the pages once more. Grandma Weasley had walked towards her and stood behind her, gazing at the scrawled handwriting in the textbook. She stroked through Rose's hair, while gazing down at her granddaughter reading an old text book of her daughter's. It was hard to believe how grown up Rose was.

"Isn't that topic fascinating?" asked Rose's grandmother, smiling down at her.

Rose took her eyes off the boring words, to look up at her grandmother's dark blue eyes. The eye shade looked like any other Weasley's, but not hers. She was tempted to ask if she was adopted or not, but she knew she wouldn't get a honest answer. Grandmother's always lied about things.

"I have put together a mini quiz, to make sure the information is sinking in," Grandma Weasley continued on. Rose tried not to let out a groan at a thought of a quiz. She thought and knew that she was in some sort of hell dimension. This was definitely hell. "What do you think of that, Rosie?"

Rose cringed at her name being called that. It was one of her pet peeves, about her stupid name. You could easily come up with a ridiculous cheesy name with her name. What was the significance of the name Rose anyways?

"Rosie?" said her grandmother, placing her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"Sorry," said Rose, looking up from her book at her grandmother, "I got a little distracted by this fascinating book." Rose knew she was full of crap, but she could lie so easily, hardly any one ever caught her in lies.

Her grandmother beamed at her. She walked away from Rose and walked over to the kitchen, to do some chores in there. At least Rose got out of kitchen duty chores. She was quite relieved at that.

She finally finished the last dreadful chapter and told Grandma that she was going to lay down, before dinner would be served. So Rose laid in her Aunt Ginny's old bedroom, wondering how quickly September 1st would arrive.

It seemed like she was only asleep for a minute, before she was called down to dinner. Rolling out of bed, not caring what her hair looked like, she thumped down the stairs. Grandpa Weasley, Uncle George, and Grandma Weasley were already in the kitchen talking happily about the latest Ministry news. Rose obviously didn't see why they were so happy over it, but she tried to act like she was just as pleased as her relatives.

"There you are, Rose! Come, come, sit down!" said her grandmother, ushering her to Rose's seat.

Rose made her way slowly over to her chair, feeling as though everyone was staring at her and watching her every move. Grandpa Weasley seemed to be eying her curiously as if she was secretly a murderer, while Uncle George looked at her like she was hiding something.

"What do you feel like for dinner? I cooked up multiple things because I didn't know exactly what you were in the mood for. I hoped I cooked something that suits your taste."

She gave her grandmother a small smile, as she looked at the food on the table. It was typical of her grandmother to cook more food than needed, but then again the Weasley side of her family did have a big appetite. Her father seemed to eat nine meals a day and so did the other members of the Weasley family—including her brother. They would practically eat three meals per sitting.

Of course, Rose did not inherit that Weasley trait. She had a rather small appetite, compared to an average one like her mother's. It was another reason why she assumed she was adopted.

"You look like you've just woken up from the dead, Rosie," observed George, picking up a fresh roll from one of the baskets on the table. He managed to fit it on his plate load of food, before stuffing a giant forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Pig much," said Rose, taking her place at the table. She started helping herself to the freshly cooked food, ignoring Uncle George's reaction to her statement.

As the grownups carried on, Rose ate quietly. She hoped that there would be a right moment for her to ask her grandfather a question she had thought of. It could help her find out where she can from."Grandpa, may I ask you a question?" asked Rose, finally giving her question a shot.

"Go right ahead, Rosie."

Rose tried not to cringe, when she heard her awful nickname. Every single family member called her that—including her brother—and it got on her nerves. Rosie sounded so kiddy like. Not bothering to mention how annoyed she was from being called that, she continued on. "I have been real curious about the Weasley family history lately."

"That's great, Rose!" said Grandma enthusiastically.

"Sure," said Rose, before directing her attention back to her grandfather. "I was wondering if you had any books over the entire Weasley family history."

Grandpa Weasley was quiet for a second, as he puzzled around the thought of that. After swallowing he told Rose he did have a book similar to what she wanted and said she was more than welcome to look at it.

Rose smiled. "Could I perhaps take it to school and read it on and off throughout the year?"

"I don't think so," said Grandpa, giving her another puzzled look. "It is rather old and I'm afraid something would happen to it. It has all of our family history in it, Rose, and we need to be able to have it in perfect condition."

She frowned, knowing she wouldn't be able to get through the entire book in a week. It was probably incredibly thick, with a lot of details on every page. So much for seeing if she inherited any of her appearance from her ancestors.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but your grandfather is right," said Grandma, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "You are more than welcome to go and fetch it from the storage room whenever you want to."

"Thanks," said Rose. She returned to eating her food, not bothering to join in her relatives conversation. Her thoughts were all over the place in her head, once again wondering why she didn't look like the people around her. Every time she was around the Weasley side of her family, she felt like an outsider. She felt like she didn't belong.

The long meal eventually passed and soon enough Rose was sitting in her current bedroom, with the heavy book laying on her lap. Staring at it for quite sometime, she cracked open the spine beginning to read it on the first page.

Rose was rudely awoken from her deep sleep, early next morning. An owl was pecking at her window and she rolled over to see Scorpius's owl sitting on the window still, by the closed window.

She climbed out of bed—grabbing an owl treat along the way—and opened up the window. She sat down on the bench by her window, letting the owl fly inside her room. "Hello there," said Rose, giving the owl the treat. She saw the letter from Scorpius and a small smile spread across her face. _Finally_ She thought. _It's about time._

Now sitting with her legs crossed on her bed, she began reading the letter, smiling at every word Scorpius said. Once again he was going on a rant about his parents and how he couldn't wait to escape them. After all, he did get in some serious trouble (since he practically ran away from home) and was grounded for the last week of summer. Although, he did not care about it mostly because he had nothing to do.

The last part came out as a surprise to Rose, as she read through the letter. It seemed completely random and like it had been added in the letter last minute. After reading the paragraph for the fifth time, she couldn't believe what it said. Just why?

_Father talked to me about you the other day, by the way. He wants to meet you for some odd reason—maybe because I have been talking about you lately. So maybe you will be able to in the future? I thinks he wants to see who my best friend actually is or something. . .he won't tell me exactly why he wants to meet you, Rose, but could you possibly meet him?_

Rose shook her head in confusion. Why would Scorpius's dad, Draco Malfoy, want to meet her? She was a "blood traitor" in his dad's mind and he even had forbidden Scorpius from ever talking to Rose again, but why did he want to suddenly meet her now?

Pretending like she never saw that paragraph, she finished the letter. Scorpius wanted Rose to meet up with him at Diagon Alley today. He was going to be dragged there by his parents and planned on ditching them within the hour that they would be there. Of course Rose was going to try to convince her grandparents to go to Diagon Alley so she could get her school supply things that she still needed. Mother had sent that sack full of money. . .

Rose quickly responded to the letter, saying she would be there today. She figured that if Grandma and Grandpa Weasley wouldn't take her, she could always sneak out or get Uncle George to take her, since his store was in Diagon Alley. Although, he had taken the week off of work. . .but she had a good chance of convincing him.

Without a second though, she tied the reply to the owl's leg and watched the owl fly off in the distance. Rose left the window wide opened and trudged out the room door towards the bathroom. It was time to take a long hot shower and clear her mind for a brand new day. Luckily, everyone was still in bed so there wouldn't be a huge demand for the bathroom.

She finished showering and quickly got ready for the day, realizing she spent too much time in the shower. Oh well, she needed hot water the most out of everyone here. Walking downstairs, she saw her grandmother laying out cereal boxes and a plate of toast on the kitchen table. Rose didn't say anything at first, instead she paused at the bottom of the stairs, staring at her grandmother.

_I am not a Weasley _She thought, knowing deep in her heart that she wasn't one. Reading through that book last night, made her have a totally different image of herself. She wasn't one of them.

"Goodness Rose," said Molly suddenly, "you gave me a such a fright. You came down so quietly, I thought you were still sound asleep."

Rose gave her grandmother a smile, before making her way all the way down the stairs, to sit at the table. "Could we go to Diagon Alley today, by chance? I haven't gone to get the supplies I need for school and-"

"I would love to take you, Rose. We could go after breakfast and get there before the crowd does. We need to go to Gringott's so I could get some money for your supplies and I have to run some errands as well."

_That was easy _Rose thought, before saying,"Mum sent money with me."

"Don't worry about it, Rose, Arthur and I will pay for your school supplies. You may want that money for a snack on the train or something at Hogsmeade throughout the year."

"Thanks Grandma," Rose stated, helping her grandmother finish getting breakfast ready. Even though she would never help at home wit this, she figured sucking up to her grandmother got her things. Today she got out of her studies and chores, to go to Diagon Alley to hang out with her best friend. She was pleased that she was able to get what she wanted so easily through her grandmother. The best part was her grandmother never caught on.

It seemed like ages before Rose was able to head out to Diagon Alley. After a quick breakfast, she had to assist her grandmother in a couple of things around the house, then make her bed and quickly do her laundry. Finally she was able to take off to Diagon Alley, with her school supplies list tucked in her jean pocket and her wand in her back pocket.

"Are you sure you didn't want to bring a purse, Rose?" asked her grandmother, as they walked through the already crowded streets of Diagon Alley. There was no sign of Scorpius and his parents yet, but Rose knew he was there. She could sense him.

"Um," said Rose. She shrugged, not really knowing what to say. She wasn't one of those girls that carried purses everywhere she went. She was one of those girls that would either put it in her backpack or somehow stuff it in her pockets. Of course, everyone thought that she would be girly enough to bring a purse around. . .but they were wrong.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a piece of light blonde hair, walk quickly into a store. With her heart beat quickening, she made a sudden turn and pointed to a store to go in. Of course it was the quidditch store—since Scorpius was the seeker on the Slytherin team.

"Rose, you don't even play quidditch."

"I'm thinking about playing it this year, Grandma. It is worth a try and I need the essential equipment, like a nice pair of gloves. I don't wanna get scrapes on my hands."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and they made there way across the street towards the quidditch store. She shook her head at the silly ideas Rose came up with. She had never seen Rose spark any interest in quidditch. Suddenly this idea came up? She doubt Rose knew anything about the game of quidditch and how it worked.

As soon as Rose stepped into the store, she spotted Scorpius. He was with his mother, who was tall and had silky blonde hair, and seemed to be very interested in examining a newly released broom.

"I am going to go and look around," said Rose, wanting to escape her grandmother and go to Scorpius. She was certain she looked weird, shopping with her grandmother—that she didn't even look like.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, already looking at the various items on the shelves. The quidditch store had everything. There were gloves, brooms, bludgers, quaffles, goggles, books, and so much more. It was any quidditch lovers fantasy. No wonder, Scorpius wouldn't shut up about how great this store was.

When Scorpius wasn't by his mother, Rose decided to go over. Scorpius stood there looking at a book about quidditch. He seemed really into it and didn't seem to want to take his eyes off of it when someone would shove past him. Knowing it was the perfect opportunity to scare him, Rose decided to take advantage of it. After all, he was a coward in a way. He got scared very easily.

She reached her hands out and placed both of them on his shoulders, shouting, "Hullo Scorp!"

Scorpius jumped and swore, before turning around to see Rose. "What the hell is your problem, Weasley?" He demanded, slightly mad at Rose for scaring him. "You know I hate being startled."

"Sorry, it was too tempting," said Rose, giving her best friend a pleasant smile. "You obviously were too into that book to notice I was in this store."

"Speaking of which, why are you in here? I never knew you fancied quidditch."

Rose frowned. "I don't, Scorp. I saw you walking in here, so I decided to follow. I convinced my grandmother that I wanted to play quidditch, but really I'm not interested at all."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Another typical thing about Rose: she would always lie her way into things. He knew that Rose could easily convince people to do things for her, so it was natural that she would convince her grandmother to go into this store.

"How is life at your grandmother's?" asked Scorpius curiously.

"Boring," said Rose, picking up a book and merely glancing at it. "I just have to read books and do chores. Not much of a vacation at Grandma's. How are things at home?"

Scorpius shrugged.

"That's all you have to say? Unbelievable."

"I will tell you about it some time, but now it is not the right time."

"Right time for what?" said James Potter, stepping out from around the corner. A gleam was in his eyes, while a smile spread across his lips. "I can't wait to finally rat your friendship out to my family."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rose scoffed at James, knowing that he was full of crap. James may look brave and just, but truly he wasn't. So Rose knew that he wouldn't tell, so she didn't even bother yelling at him. Instead, she just ignored them and didn't bother even talking to him.

"So you don't think I will tell?" demanded James, realizing that Rose didn't believe him. "My parents, your parents, and our grandmother are across the store talking to one another. It will be simple to reveal your little secret."

"It would be just as simple to punch you in the face," said Rose, crossing her arms across her chest. She glared at her older cousin, wanting him to bug off and leave her alone.

James rolled his eyes at Rose, before turning to Scorpius. "Don't you want to stop hiding your friendship with Rose? It would make your life a lot simpler and you don't have to sneak up to her room at night."

Rose and Scorpius's eyes both widened, wondering how on earth he knew. No one knew about that, not even Rose's brother. And if he did, he would never tell James that—since he secretly despised James. Although, James was very intimidating.

"You wonder how I know? Hugo happened to tell me, since he overheard you two talking the other night. Rose, you suck at keeping your voice down, when it comes to sneaking around."

"So do you," Rose pointed out, "and besides, I can do whatever I want."

"You are only fifteen years old, Rose."

"I will be sixteen soon enough," retorted Rose, with anger starting to brew inside of her. Age was just a number, but she was certain she was stronger, braver, and more mature than James. James was just an arse. It was as simple as that.

James started laughing at Rose's statement. "Your birthday isn't until the middle of May. You are such an idiot sometimes, Rosie. Don't act like a know-it-all prat because you are not as good as you think you are."

Rose was ready to swing her fist at James, but Scorpius held her eager arm back. He told Rose that punching James wouldn't help anything and stepped in between the two cousins trying to stop the fighting. Rose still had anger spread across her face, while James was smirking at Rose knowing that she just lost a potential fight.

"Rose, he is just trying to be cool. Don't give him the time of day, besides we don't want to start a fight in this store. It will not help anything and will just attract attention."

"Way to be reasonable," said James. He glanced at his watch, before looking at the two best friends. "Well, I need to meet up with some of my friends now. Your secret is safe with me for awhile, but don't expect me to keep it for the rest of my life."

Scorpius just stared at James, while Rose still glared at him.

"Goodbye, Rose."

He started walking away, until Rose grabbed James's arm. "Wait," She said, "I forgot to tell you something." James turned around staring at Rose, waiting for her to tell him whatever she needed to. Instead of telling him something, Rose slapped him across the face. "See you at school jerk."

"What the hell is your problem?" muttered James, walking away from his cousin. He rubbed the side of his face, embarrassed that he just got hit by a girl. Then again, Rose wasn't the average girl. She was feisty and rude, not a sweet girl that everyone seemed to think she would be.

"Why did you do that after I said to not attract attention?" asked Scorpius.

"You never said anything about slapping James," replied Rose, walking away from Scorpius towards her family on the other side of the store. "I will see you on the train, unless you pay a visit to my grandmother's."

"I don't think I will be able too," called Scorpius, "I am grounded, remember? But you never know. Meet up with me again later today?"

"We'll see!" said Rose, truly meaning it. Half the things she said to people she didn't mean, but to Scorpius she always said the truth. He was the only person she actually trusted, now that she didn't trust Hugo anymore, and knew that this trust would last a lifetime.

She spotted Hugo talking to Albus and Lily about a new book that he read the other day. Lily seemed very interested, while Albus looked slightly bored. Even though Albus loved learning, he didn't find learning about new things in the summer that fascinating.

"Hullo Rose!" said Albus cheerfully. Albus was the same age as Rose and about the same height. They sometimes got along, but most of the time they were arguing. Their interests were different. Albus was more into Herbology and Divination, while Rose was more into Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hi," replied Rose, way less cheerfully. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him and kinda ignored him for the rest of the time he tried to bring up a conversation with her. It was pathetic on his part. "Hugo, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Hugo noticed Rose's expression and knew that she knew. It wasn't his fault that James somehow found a way to get the information out of Rose. Yes, Hugo was intelligent, but he always fell for all of the tricks that James played on him whether it was a prank or a way to get information out of him.

"Maybe later, Rose? I was just finishing telling Lily about-"

"Now," Rose demanded.

Hugo sighed and followed Rose outside—who managed to sneak past her family, without them noticing her. His grandmother asked where he was going and he stated to go and get some fresh air, knowing Rose didn't want to talk to them nor see them for a second.

He stepped out onto the busy street and saw Rose standing across the street, with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. Working his way through the crowd and muttering, "excuse me", every couple of seconds, he managed to make his way towards his sister.

"You know," said Hugo, as soon as he stood beside his sister. He was still clutching his new school books that he had gotten and was clutching them so hard against his chest, he could barely breath. His sister was intimidating.

Rose didn't saw anything for quite sometime, since she was figuring out how to address the situation. She wanted to scream at Hugo, but that wouldn't help anything. It would attract a crowd, get her in trouble, or really hurt his feelings. For a thirteen year old boy, he was pretty damn sensitive.

"I just wonder how you gave in to James. I thought you hated him, so why would you tell him that? He is going to taunt me for the rest of my life and make up god knows how many rumors. "

"He someone tricked me into telling him. You know how sly James is. He always manages to get people to give him what he wants."

She sighed, knowing that Hugo was right. She couldn't stay mad at her brother, since he didn't know what was going on. Instead she gave him a smile, assuring him that it was alright and she could just beat up James—after all, she was more of a bad ass then him.

The two siblings stood there for awhile, observing the crowd. It seemed like no time had passed, before she saw her grandmother wave at them from across the street, to go back over there. With procrastinating just a little bit, Rose and Hugo waited for a break in the crowd and began walking back over.

Rose stared down at her feet, wondering what the rest of her week was going to be like. Was it going to be as dull and boring as the rest of her summer? She figured Uncle George would make it somewhat fun, but other than that everything was going to be boring. But that Weasley family history book would give her some answers.

She bumped into something suddenly and she looked up, to stare up at a man around her parents age. His blond was remarkably bright, while his gray eyes bored into her. Rose recognized those eyes and knew that without a doubt it was Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy.

"Rose," said Hugo cautiously, seeing his mother in the distant looking rather impatient.

"Sorry, sir," said Rose, praying he wouldn't recognize her in any way. Then again, Scorpius didn't have any picture of Rose so she knew his father wouldn't know who she was.

He gave her a strange look and said, "Don't worry about it." Scorpius's father walked passed her and disappeared into the thick crowd. Rose watched his figure walked away, giving him a weird look. He did seem rather strange to Rose.

She didn't think about it any more and made her way back to the front of the store where her mother, father, grandmother, aunt, and uncle stood, while her three cousins were talking—or arguing in this case—about something rather stupid.

"There's our Rosie," said Uncle Harry, giving her a bold smile. She gave him a quick hug, before giving her Aunt Ginny a hug, ignoring the fact that they called her that.

"It is so good to see you again. You have grown so much since we last saw you!" said Aunt Ginny enthusiastically. She gave Rose another quick hug, before smiling down at her.

Rose was Aunt Ginny's favorite niece. Even though she always had Fleur and Bill's daughter to be number one—since Fleur claimed she was perfect—she perferred Rose over Fleur's daughter. Mostly because Aunt Ginny still didn't like Fleur. So instead of doting on Fleur's daughter, she doted on Rose.

"You saw me two weeks ago, I don't think I have changed," said Rose. She didn't want it to come up _that_ rudely, but it did by accident. But Rose didn't think Aunt Ginny saw how rude it was because she didn't give her a disapproving look.

The adults seemed to ignore her, which didn't bother Rose, so she just sat on one of the benches watching the crowd and her cousins argue. Hugo sat next to her reading a book, while the adults continued discussing stuff happily. She stared down at the ground, wondering how she was going to manage the rest of her week.

She was able to manage the week. Instead of spending her free time drowning in boredom, she read through the Weasley family history book. Each person in the entire family seemed to have a page. The Weasley family seemed to drown on and on and on. Each group of parents had more than three kids and those kids had even more. The list just kept going on and on. . .

Rose was very determined to finish the book and collect all of the information she needed. Throughout the scavenger hunt to find her traits, she realized how much she wasn't even close to being a Weasley. Knowing she wasn't a Weasley, she started accepting the fact that she must be adopted or perhaps her mother was a little bit of a skank. . .

Realizing how insane that thought was about her mother, she continued reading on getting closer and closer to the ending. Soon she realized that she wouldn't be able to finish reading this book by the time she left for Hogwarts. She took her eyes off from the words and stared out the window, watching her grandfather and grandmother go out for their evening stroll. . .perfect.

She didn't think for a second as she grabbed her backpack and started loading some stuff in it. A change of clothes, the Weasley family history book, and a various candy. Rose was not fully running away from home. She didn't even think about that at all. All she needed was a night away from this house. It was time to do what she wanted.

Rose pocketed her wand and walked out of her room towards Uncle George's room. She knew he would cover for her because that is what Uncle's did. They would cover for their nieces.

"Where are you heading?" asked Uncle George, after Rose knocked on the door.

"I am visiting a friend of mine. Would you cover for me until morning?"

"Escaping this hell hole?"

"You could say that," said Rose, biting her lip. She looked down at the ground, before looking back up at George and giving him a confident smile. "Promise you will cover for me?"

He nodded and soon enough Rose was out the door. She was going to her best friend and was going to feel at home and at peace. More importantly she was going to her best friend to have him help uncover her mother's dark past.

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has taken time to write reviews! I respond to them all and honestly love everyone's feedback. I can tend to be a slow writer, but so far I am 4 chapters ahead of what I am posting! Hope everyone is having a great summer and enjoyed this chapter!

Caley


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Scorp!" Rose shouted, having trouble climbing through Scorpius's window. Scorpius laid in his bed, peacefully sleeping as Rose struggled to get through his window. "Damn it, Scorp help me through this window."

The sleeping body did not show any sign of waking up.

With frustration arising in her, Rose took off her shoe and chucked it at Scorpius. The heel of the shoe hit Scorpius's shoulder and he immediately opened up his eyes, clutching his shoulder in pain. It was a good thing Rose had a very good aim and a lot of strength to go along with it.

"What the hell-" said Scorpius, looking at the shoe. He looked over at the window and saw the struggling Rose. "God damn it what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Mind your language, Scorp!" hissed Rose. "And while you are at it, help me through this damn window. How in Merlin's name are you able to fit through this? It is twice my size."

Scorpius sighed and climbed out of bed, only wearing black pajama bottoms. He let out a yawn, before going over to help Rose. He grabbed a hold of Rose's hands and helped her through the window, wordlessly.

"Gosh, you had to pick the worst room to have. It is impossible to even try to sneak out of your house with a window like that," said Rose, pointing towards the small window.

Scorpius smirked and let out a low chuckle. "You are very dimwitted sometimes, Rosie. Haven't you ever heard of using a balcony?"

Rose flushed, when she realized that there was a balcony on the opposite end of the room. She looked away from Scorpius and found her shoe lying beside his bed. She slid it back on her foot and saw Scorpius staring at her.

"What?"

"Rose," He said, "please explain to me why you decided to pay me a visit in the middle of the freaking night!"

She took off her backpack and threw it on top of his bed, before pulling out the enormous Weasley family history book. Rose handed the book to Scorpius, who gave her a confused expression.

Her best friend felt the weight of the book and acted like it was so heavy that even his bulging arm muscles couldn't hold the weight. "Blimey, Rose you could knock someone out with this. I don't think you should be carrying around a weapon like this." He chuckled to himself, but soon stopped once he noticed Rose wasn't cracking a smile. She was quite serious about this.

Rose took a deep breath and started explaining. "It is quite obvious I don't look anything like my father. I don't have any freckles, red hair, or any other features. Hell, I don't even have his toes. I know there is no possible way that I am adopted, Scorp, because I share some of the same traits as my mother. I think that Mum cheated on Dad and that is how I came to be."

"Are you sure it isn't some long lost trait, Rose?"

"No," said Rose, not even pausing to think. She began pacing along the floor, trying to prove her point. She had been at this idea for days and knew that she was right. The problem was, how could she prove it? How could she find her possible real father? "I have read through the Weasley family history book for a couple of days now and none of the ancestors share any traits that are close to mine. Scorpius, Mum cheated on Dad and got pregnant. Ron Weasley is not my father."

Scorpius stared at the history book, before returning eye contact with Rose. He knew that she was right in some way. There was no way she was actually blood related to her father, but how could she prove her point? It was nearly impossible to do so.

"Rose, maybe you should go and ask for your birth certificate. Your real father's name would be on it."

Rose shrugged. "I guess I could always do that."

They sat down on the bed staring off at the wall not knowing how they would access such a thing. The birth certificates were held under a personal file at the Ministry of Magic. Of course it would nearly be impossible for a kid to go and access their personal file. Personal files could only be accessed by the guardians and by Ministry officials.

"Does your father have any connections?" Rose curiously asked. She knew that the Malfoy's were one of the wealthiest wizarding families and were very high up in the Ministry.

"He would wonder why the hell I want your file and I don't even think he has that sort of power, Rose. Why are you so curious of this? So what if Ron isn't your father? The only thing that would result from that is hurt and drama. Do you know how much that would affect everyone here?"

She paused realizing that Scorp was right on some levels, but on some other levels he wasn't. He hadn't gone through life looking like an alien next to his father. He looked nearly identical to his father, when Rose had caught the glimpse of him in Diagon Alley.

"I know it would affect everyone if I did prove that, but I would also be able to find out who I really am. I know you don't want me to go to that certain extent, but Scorp I need to do this."

"Yeah I know that you need to do that, I understand. The problem is, Rose, how are we going to figure this all out?"

Rose bit her lip puzzling amongst the thought. She would have to get into the Ministry files. When the idea finally came into her head seconds later, she knew it would be super risky, but at the same time she knew it would bring her one step closer. She grinned at the brilliant plan she had come up.

Scorpius knew that whatever Rose was thinking was a bad idea by the look etched across her face. He knew that she came up with a twisted plan that he would be dragged in to. Of course he wanted to help his best friend, but at the same time he didn't want to risk anything either.

"Grandma's reading has sure paid the hell off. I tend to forget lessons from previous years during the summer, but since I was rereading a potions book from a year or so ago I happened to come across this little potion. Polyjuice potion? I'm sure you have heard of that."

Scorpius nodded, knowing exactly where this plan was leading to.

"I say that we brew up that potion, I steal some hairs from Mum and Dad, and we transform into them for an hour."

"Rose," said her best friend cautiously, "I believe this plan has many things that could go wrong in it. One, you are not even currently staying with your parents; two, we may run into your parents if we are disguised as them; three, what if we can't pull off acting like bloody parents. We are fifteen years old, Rose. How the hell can we pull it off?"

"Uncle George told me Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry once used a polyjuice potion in their second year at Hogwarts. They snuck into the Slytherin common room and interrogated your father. So if bloody twelve year olds can do it, so can we!"

He stared at her with the thought of the plan going through his head. He loved Rose to death, as a best friend, and knew that she wanted to figure this out more than anything. Scorpius finally agreed to the plan and Rose's face immediately brightened.

"Who is going to brew the potion exactly? And how will you get your parents hairs? And how will we get there?"

Rose rolled her eyes listening to Scorpius's worries. Did those questions honestly matter? She knew the plan and just wanted to do it and get it over with. It wasn't very hard at all and hated to hear the little doubts and possible flaws in the plan. They just needed to do it and not take too many precautions. If too many precautions were taken they wouldn't get the bloody thing done.

"Oh come on Rosie. Don't tell me those thoughts didn't cross your mind as you were developing this plan?"

"Of course they didn't. I think and want to act. I don't think of everything that could go wrong because I plan on nothing going wrong. I plan as I go," stated Rose. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave Scorpius a look.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and stared at the ground. "We can brew the potion together here. Dad has a wide range of potion ingredients and books. I can nearly sneak anything under Mum or Dad's nose."

She beamed and finally was able to relax. This plan was going to work and no one was going to ruin it. Rose was very determined to figure this out and wouldn't rest until she figured out the total truth.

Scorpius knew exactly what was going through her head. He always loved and admired how determined Rose could get when it came to certain matters. He wished that he had that much determination, but figured he would get more and more determined the longer he was close to Rose.

"Let's go get the stuff now. We won't have to be worried about getting caught. Mum and Dad have been in bed for hours. Don't know if they are asleep or awake doing stuff, but they won't leave their room till morning. House elves are asleep in the kitchen most likely." He led her out of the room and they began walking down the long hallway.

Rose was amazed by how big the house was. It looked very large on the outside, but even larger inside of it. She saw various portraits of ancestors from the Greengrass and Malfoy family, which were sleeping peacefully. The hallway was dimly lit by lanterns hung on the wall with candles flickering inside of them, which guided them to the enormous staircase.

"Rose, come on now!" whispered Scorpius in a rather loud whisper.

Rose broke out of her trance she was in and quickly followed Scorpius down the staircase. She was a heavy footed walker and was a failure at tiptoeing, but she managed to be able to go down the stairs somewhat quietly.

They walked down many corridors and soon enough they reached their destination. Scorpius opened up the door and shut it rather loudly, not seeming to care if he woke up his parents.

Rose gave him a glare. "Are you a bloody idiot?"

"You're one to talk. Dad and Mum are heavy sleepers. Plus we are all the way on the opposite end of the house. Learn to live a little, Rosie."

She stuck her tongue at Scorpius and turned her attention to finding the potions book and the ingredients for the polyjuice potion. Once she found the proper book, she opened it up to the recipe for the potion. Her eyes skimmed through the recipe realizing it was quite doable, until she saw how long it took to brew.

"What are the ingredients?" said Scorpius, walking over to her and leaning over her left shoulder. He too skimmed over the page, before frowning when he saw how long it took to brew. "A whole bloody month?" He gawked at it, before peering at her.

"Oops," muttered Rose. She felt her face beginning to grow red from embarrassment. She was the number one student in potions for her year. How could she be so stupid and forget how long it took to brew? In frustration, she slammed the book shut and ran her hand through her hair.

Scorpius took the book from her hands and reopened it to take a better look at the potion. "Maybe there is a way to speed up the potion and make it brew faster? I remember Professor—"

"There isn't," Rose said coldly.

"It was just a thought, Rose. No need to be bitter about it." He saw the anger and sadness beneath Rose's eyes as her master plan seemed to fall apart. He knew that she was embarrassed at the same time, just like she always was when a scheme failed. "Cheer up Rosie. There has got to be another way."

"Scorp, there isn't. In a few days we will be boarding the train and going to school for an entire year. We don't have enough time to develop a good enough plan. . .a better plan."

"And what will that be exactly?" He asked, letting out a yawn. He wondered if Rose was going to go mentally insane from all of this. He knew that she wouldn't give up, but hell it annoyed him. He could be sound asleep dreaming of the beautiful girls prancing around.

Rose bit her nails for a few seconds letting thoughts fly throughout her head. She began pacing around the room muttering random stuff under her breath while Scorpius sat there yawning and sporting a very impatient look.

Time passed and Scorpius had fallen asleep on the table and was softly snoring, while Rose kept pacing back and forth with no hint of tiredness. Nothing seemed to be interrupting her thoughts until she heard someone walking down the hallway. She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and raced over to Scorpius, shaking him awake.

Scorpius woke up startled and stared at Rose with fury spread across his face, until he heard the footsteps as well. Without a thought, he grabbed ahold of Rose's hand and yanked her across the room.

"Who is it, Scorp?" Rose said with fear in her voice. She would be big trouble if his parents found her here and even in bigger trouble with her parents that were suspecting that she was sound asleep in the Weasley house.

Her best friend covered her mouth and with his free hand yanked on a misplaced book on the shelf and a door opened. Rose was soon shoved into darkness and before she even had a chance to say another word to Scorpius the door slammed shut.

"Scorpius what on earth are you doing in here at this hour?" said a man's voice faintly. Rose's heart beat quickened wondering what Scorpius would do to cover her. She pressed her ear against the wall and tried to listen as best as she could.

She noticed a bit of light pouring in through the wall and moved over to it and saw a hole big enough to see what was going on.

A book slammed shut and Scorpius ran a hand through his hair shrugging. "Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here. Is there anything wrong with that, Father?"

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway in clothes that did not appear to be his night clothes. It looked like he hadn't been asleep at all and had been up late thinking from the looks of his bags underneath his eyes.

"If I may ask, what are you doing up at this hour?" asked Scorpius.

His father shrugged and walked closer to him, before sitting down on a comfy leather chair. Scorpius stood still not knowing what was going to happen and Rose could see sweat beginning to form around his hairline.

Scorpius was an excellent liar, almost too good. What was causing him to nearly break and ruining everything? His father didn't look intimidating to her, but nearly no one did.

"I'm going to kill him if he screws this up," Rose muttered.

Draco sighed and rubbed his face, before looking over at Scorpius. "Your mother and I aren't doing very well, Scorpius."

Scorpius's expression dropped and he went over to his father to join him. Rose knew that Scorpius couldn't form any words to say. After minutes passed Scorpius was finally able to say something. "What do you mean? A few nights ago you and Mum disappeared to your room and well—"

Draco raised his hand to stop Scorpius, obviously wanted to stop an awkward conversation coming up. "Can I trust you son?"

Scorpius nodded his head.

"Your mother wants another child, preferably a girl. I feel like I have enough and I don't need any more to overwhelm me, but your mother is upset with me for not wanting another child."

"Father, I—"

"Scorpius, I love your mother and your mother loves me. We are just going through a rough patch, but I fear it will last awhile. Your mother is the type that never gives up and will do anything to get what she wants."

Rose stared at her best friend seeing the distress that he was feeling. She didn't know how it felt to have parents who were going through a rough patch, considering that her parents were always on good terms with each other. She couldn't bear to see Scorpius's family torn apart and knew that once she found her father she would help out Scorpius as well.

"Why does Mother want a girl so much? Aren't I good enough?" asked Scorpius.

The elder Malfoy sighed and shook his head. "I honestly don't understand either Scorpius. Anyways, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow we are going to practice quidditch, yes?"

Scorpius nodded and stood up and paused, before glancing at the door where Rose stood. He made eye contact with Rose through the tiny hole and Rose knew that he would come back for her as soon as his father was well into bed. He bid his father goodnight and left, closing the door quietly.

Draco Malfoy remained the same spot with evidence that he wasn't going to move anytime soon. He kept fiddling with his hands and adjusting his position slightly, not seeming like he could sit down and relax.

Rose backed away from the hole and pulled out her wand. "Lumos," She muttered, as the tip of her wand lit up. Inside the room there were drawers and dress mannequins with old Hogwarts uniforms on them, as well as textbooks stacked on top of one another.

She curiously looked at one of the mannequins, which had a quidditch robe on it and saw the name Malfoy written across the back of it. _This must be Draco Malfoy's. _Rose thought in her head.

She decided to snoop because there was nothing better to do in her spare time. She knew she would be here for a while considering that the elder Malfoy was still sitting in the room not moving.

Rose opened up a drawer as careful and quiet as possible and noticed a stack of old letters tied together in a ribbon. She wondered whether or not she should read them, considering they were personal, but decided why not and pulled the stack out of the drawer.

The first letter she pulled out didn't seem to be addressed to anyone. With curiosity, she pulled it out of the envelope—making sure there no tears formed—and opened it up.

_There are no words to describe how much I miss you. There isn't a day that goes by where the thought of you and your smile doesn't cross my mind. I love you so much, which is why the reason I must let you go and live your normal life. You wouldn't want to be with a guy like me and live with the family I have that would never accept you for who you are. With this reason I must marry Astoria, but please understand if things were different I would of married you within a heartbeat. I love you—_

Rose was soon interrupted from reading the letter when she heard footsteps walking towards the door. She quickly slipped the letter back in the stack and shut the door to the dresser, but managed to grab a journal that was sitting beside the letters and stuffed it in the inside of her jacket.

She turned off the light at the end of her wand and saw an old armoire and ducked in it. The door swung open, that soon flooded the room with light to reveal Draco Malfoy standing there.

Author's Note: Once again I really appreciate all of the reviews and new followers of this story. It honestly makes my day when I get an email telling me that someone has followed this story, left a review, or added it to their favorites. It gives me motivation to write more and put effort into this story! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for your continued support!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Draco Malfoy walked towards the dresser where Rose had just been and opened up the same drawer. Rose sat crammed in the armoire trying not to breathe and give away that she was there. She kept praying that he wouldn't open up the armoire, but she didn't see any point in opening it up, there was nothing interesting in there, just old clothes.

He grabbed the stack of letters for quite some time and stared at them almost as if he didn't know what to do with them. Luckily he hadn't noticed that his journal was missing, which was still securely in Rose's grip. Draco looked at the letters one last time, before shaking his head and placing them back in the drawer.

He looked around the room, then turned around leaving it with the door wide open. Rose stopped holding her breath and leaned her head back against the armoire in relief. That was close, almost too close.

She climbed out of her hiding spot, once she heard Draco leave and quickly got out of there as soon as possible. Before she knew it she was running down the hallways towards Scorpius's room, a safe place.

Little did she know that Scorpius was running in the opposition direction and soon enough they smacked into each other, both falling on the ground. The journal flew out of Rose's hands and slid across the floor, as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Bloody hell! Did you know how freaking worried I was about you Rose?" Scorpius said angrily. "You really have no limits do you?"

Rose glared at her best friend, before crawling over to grab the journal. "Will you bloody shut up, Scorp? You were the one that put me in that damn room in the first place. Your father stuck around and he nearly caught me in the room! He was trying to look at some old letters."

Scorpius stood up and went over to Rose to help her out, staring at the journal she was clutching. Rose seemed to notice what he was staring at and tightened her grip on it, worried that Scorpius would take it away.

"I found this in there. It is one of your father's own journals."

"And why would you take that?" said Scorpius eying her.

Rose shrugged and peered at it, then made eye contact with him. "Something told me to grab it. You did tell me in the past that you felt like your father was hiding something from you, so why not uncover it?"

Scorpius had a look of disapproval across his face, but Rose smiled at him for a long time looking eager. Seconds pass and Scorpius couldn't help but give in to what Rose wanted. "Alright, fine. But you can't breathe a word of this to anyone, not even Hugo who always seems to find everything out. You got that Rose? No one must know you have Father's journal."

Rose smirked. "Scorpius, who would I tell?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know Rosie, but keep it safe until we read it together on the train. You got that?"

She agreed and soon enough they were heading back to his room in silence. Rose was deep in thought about what the journal was hiding, while Scorpius was wondering what other adventures Rose would bring him this upcoming school year.

Rose was able to make it back to her grandmother's safely and was managed to make it to her door without anyone noticing her absence. She knew she really could count on Uncle George to have her back, considering he was always some sort of jokester that always got in trouble.

She entered her temporary bedroom and nearly jumped at the sight of Uncle George sitting in her bed, with his head leaned against the wall. He was messing with a contraption muggles called a Rubik's cube, but paused to look up at her. When they made eye contact a grin spread across his face.

"Well Rose, I see you made your journey safely to and from wherever you were going," He said. George placed the Rubik's cube on the nightstand and sat up, positioning himself on the edge of the bed.

Rose placed his broom and backpack on the ground. "Thanks for covering for me, I appreciate it." She gave him a slight smile, before opening up her closet to grab her pajamas, and then looked at the time realizing that the sun would be up in an hour or so. "Have you been up all bloody night waiting for me?"

George shrugged and stood up. "You told me to cover for you, so I did. Besides I haven't stayed up this late in ages. Sad thing is I won't be able to do this again for a while, the pains of being old."

Rose nodded her head with a slight smile across her face, acting like she found that somewhat funny. It wasn't the funniest thing he had ever said, but she knew he thought it was hilarious by the goofy grin spread across his face. So she managed to let out a small laugh.

"I am going to try to get some rest now Uncle George. If Grandma says anything just tell her that I am not feeling too well and need to sleep the day away. Can you do that for me?"

"Alright, but next time you owe me a favor. You got that, Rosie?"

Rose nodded and he gave her a grin before leaving the room. Without any hesitation, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. Within seconds she was already in a deep sleep without any thoughts of her birth father or Draco Malfoy's journal crossing her mind.

Days passed and soon enough it was finally time to head back to Hogwarts. Rose had returned from her grandmother's and was super thrilled to be able to get away from her family and Hugo was excited to learn new things. As they were busy packing upstairs, Hermione and Ron sat at the kitchen table sitting across from one another, staring outside.

They didn't say much to one another. Hermione sipped her tea, while Ron brought his attention back to the Daily Prophet. It was as if they didn't know what to say to one another at this very moment, but Rose soon broke the silence between them as she came hurtling down the stairs with her trunk behind her.

Hermione jumped from the sudden noise and looked over at her daughter, shaking her head and taking another sip of tea. "Are you all packed and ready to go, Rose?"

"Yes Mum," Rose said politely, trying to be as nice as possible with her last few hours with her mother. Although in her head she though _No duh, why else would I be bringing my trunk downstairs? _"When are we going to be leaving?"

Ron looked up from his paper and glanced at his watch. "As soon as your brother is done we better get going."

Rose nodded, then placed her backpack on top of her trunk and headed over to where her owl cage was kept, to pack away the last necessary item. She opened up the door to go outside and was soon greeted by Scorpius's owl.

"What the hell," She muttered. Rose made sure her parents weren't looking and quickly bent down and untied the note from the owl's leg. As soon as the owl was free of the note, he took off heading towards the Malfoy's.

Rose shook her head and held the note in her hand, before walking out further to find her owl. "Orthrus!" Rose called to her owl, which must have been somewhere nearby. She saw wings in the distance and opened up the note as she waited for Orthrus to come.

_In the future when you pay a visit, don't be afraid to say hello._

She stared at the letter and hardly noticed that Orthrus had been sitting next to her, until he gave her a light nibble on finger. She jumped and stared at her owl. "Okay, okay. Come on get in your cage!" She opened up the cage door and the owl went in.

As she walked back to the house, she couldn't help but wonder what was with the strange letter. Why would Scorpius send something like that? Did he have a little bit too much to drink when he sent that?

She shook away the thought of the note and crumbled it up in her hand, before stuffing it into her pocket. Rose saw her brother waving from the door—signaling for her to hurry up—and she quickly hurried inside. _Finally it is time to leave._ Rose thought.

The Weasley and Potter family stood on platform 9 ¾ huddled together, trying to avoid losing each other in the big crowd. It was another one of those crazy times, where parents had to calm down their first years and seventh years had to take calm their parents from weeping—as a result of their little baby growing up. Meanwhile there were other families, like Rose's and her cousins, who were just lecturing them before they went off to school.

"We don't want any owls from any of the professors on your behavior, Rose," said Hermione with a stern look across her face. "I did not enjoy receiving over ten regarding your behavior last year."

"Yeah, yeah," Rose muttered, not wanting to hear this lecture. It wasn't like Rose was a bad student; she just preferred doing other things in class. The note taking was boring, she preferred doing other activities like sleeping or cracking jokes with Scorpius and a bunch of other Slytherins.

Hermione noticed how Rose wasn't paying full attention and looked at Ron for a little bit of extra support, but meanwhile he was too busy happily talking to Hugo—who had recently agreed to watch over Rose and make sure that she wasn't up to no good.

"Rose also—"

"Mum, before you say anything," said Rose cutting her mother off, "I just want you to know that I will be studying for those OWL's. I don't want to disappoint you again and besides, I have already basically studied for everything because of being at Grandma's." She knew it was kind of a lie, but she had to make her mother feel like she was changing her habits. She didn't want her money supply cut off or any of the goodies her parents usually sent.

Rose's mom let out a sigh of relief and pulled her daughter in close, giving her a hug. Over her mother's shoulder, Rose saw the Malfoy family standing there. Scorpius looked rather bored, while his mother was making sure that every part of him looked good.

"Malfoy alert," muttered Ginny.

The adults all turned to face Draco Malfoy, who stopped lecturing his son and looked over at the group standing there. Rose stood next to her mother and noticed how pale her mother's face had turned, when he gave them a slight wave. No one appeared to wave back, except Rose who gave them a smile and wave before everyone returned to normal.

"That was rather rude of you to not wave, don't you think?" Rose smugly said.

The adults just shook their heads and said a final few words, before they began heading off to the train. Rose gathered her things and followed the crowd, who was being called to board the train, and wondered why Draco Malfoy still got to her mother so much after all these years. Weren't the adults all grown up and mature now? They certainly acted like it constantly. . .

She shook the thought of her mother and father away from her head, as she stepped onto the train realizing that it was time to only focus on her and Scorpius and the rest of the year. It was time to have another memorable year and time to forget about her annoying parents.

Rose managed to get one of the empty compartments, relieved that she wouldn't have to share with anyone else. She had already told Hugo to go do something lame with Lily and acted like she didn't hear Albus when he invited her to sit with him. It was just going to be her and Scorpius, like it had always been.

The door slid open to the compartment and Scorpius soon sat in there, sitting opposite of Rose, with a smirk forming across his entire face. Rose gave him a curious glance, and then pulled his father's journal out of her backpack.

"Those first years," Scorpius snickered, before grabbing the journal out of Rose's hands. "I just walked past a lot who were having trouble opening up one of the compartment doors. I don't think we were that stupid when we were that age."

Rose smiled, imagining what that must have looked like. When she was entering her second year she felt some sort of sympathy towards the first years, who didn't know what they were doing, but now she just found it rather funny. Yes, it was mean and everything, but she was certain they would be laughing at first years in the future.

"Ready to read father's old journal and uncover his dirty past?" asked Scorpius with a grin.

"Why do you say it was dirty?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "My father was named the Slytherin Sex God, remember? He must have had some very interesting entries in here."

Rose gave Scorpius a look and shook her head, before grabbing the journal back out of his hands. "I found it, I get to read first," said Rose, not replying to his earlier comment.

"Fine," said Scorpius, who shooed away a pair of fourth years who were staring into the compartment giggling.

"Someone took after their father," murmured Rose. Her best friend looked over at her, obviously not hearing what she said. Before Rose could add onto anything she said, the compartment door slid open.

Candace Periweather walked in with her pose behind her. She was definitely one of those people nearly every guy sought after, except Scorpius who didn't give a damn about her. She hated how Scorpius was the only guy who didn't want to give her a go and found him as a challenge. Rose found it rather hilarious, but Scorpius just found it annoying.

She flipped her black hair over her shoulder and smiled warmly at Scorpius. "How was your summer Scorpius? I thought of you nearly every day, did you get any of my owls by chance?"

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and said, "Oh yes the letters were very lovely, I just didn't have the chance to reply because my family was rather busy."

"Would you like to come join us?" She asked. "I am sure you can have more fun with me than her." Candace gave Rose a disgusted look, before looking back over at Scorpius and smiled. Rose shook her head and laughed to herself, realizing how utterly stupid Candace was being.

Scorpius gave Candace a flirty smile. "Candace, I would love to come join you and your friends. But I am afraid I have already made plans for the train ride to Hogwarts. Perhaps we can sit together in the Great Hall during the welcome speech?"

Candace's face soon turned a deep shade of red. "Of course, Scorpius that sounds like a wonderful idea. I will make sure to save a seat." She smiled at him and soon walked out of the compartment, making sure to slide the door shut.

Rose stared at Scorpius flabbergasted of what to think of what she just witnessed. Her best friend glanced up from his father's journal and shook his head. "I may have picked up a few things from my dad over the years," He said, with a shrug. "It doesn't matter anyways; she is always going to remain a bitch."

Scorpius knew that he was lying to his best friend. Candace had grown special to Scorpius throughout the years and last year they finally confessed their feelings for one another. They were together in top secret and it pained him to lie to Rose, but some things were meant to be kept a secret.

He thought back to one of the conversations he had with Candace about revealing that they were together.

"_Scorpius when will we tell people about us?" said Candace. It was a late summer evening and they had spent the day together. Candace was resting her head on Scorpius's shoulder, while he had an arm wrapped around her._

"_As soon as I tell Rose," said Scorpius._

_Candace sat up and gave him a look, before shaking her head and cuddling back into him. "I am tired about hiding us . . . she deserves to know."_

"Damn right she is," retorted Rose. Scorpius immediately snapped out to what he was recalling and got back to the conversation, making fun of Candace. He hated talking about Candace like this, but knew it was the only way to cover himself.

"How come her and her posé are the only Slytherin's you hate? You get along with the others rather well, if I do say so myself."

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, possibly because the other Slytherin's aren't psychotic, manipulative bitches?"

He chuckled under his breath. "Back to the journal shall we?"

His best friend gave him a slightly disgusted look at him for his flirtatious personality, but quickly immersed herself in the journal. There was something hidden in her family and something hidden in Scorpius's family. Who didn't love finding out secrets that weren't meant to be heard anyways?

"Rose," said Scorpius, before Rose started getting deep into reading the journal. "We have to agree to not share this information with anyone that we figure out about my father."

Rose gave Scorpius a confused look. "Where is the fun in that?"

"There can be some information that would look awful about my family and you don't want that do you?"

Rose rolled her eyes and agreed to it. She flipped the journal open to the first page and began reading out loud with Scorpius listening intently.

_Dear Journal,_

_Mother thinks it is appropriate to set up and arranged marriage with Pansy Parkinson. She says that it will be good for the Malfoy name and a bunch of rubbish. I think otherwise. I should be able to choose who I should wed and I have the exact girl in mind . . . although, Mother and Father will be furious if I go against their wishes. Luckily I will be returning to Hogwarts in a few days so I will be able to get away from them. I don't need to hear anymore of their pleas for me to get to know Pansy. Pansy just resembles a pug in my opinion and no woman should ever resemble a dog._

_On a side note, Father has been up to something lately and I can't imagine what it could possibly be. Ever since the Triwizard Tournament he has been acting rather strange. People have been coming over to our house nightly and have been staying late hours. Of course I am banished from a certain area of the manor from a certain time frame, but I am curious as to what is going on. I can't get any information out of Mother and I certainly wouldn't dare try with Father. Don't need another scar on my back._

_-Draco_

Rose looked up and stared at her best friend, who was thinking through the entry she just read. Staring at the date, she was able to know that he wrote this right around their age.

Scorpius started laughing a bit and snatched the journal from Rose without hesitation. Before Rose could strike a fight, Scorpius quickly defended himself. "Pansy just resembles a pug in my opinion and no woman should ever resemble a dog." He read, with a grin across his face. "Now that I think about it, she does resemble a sort of dog."

"Let's not forget about Natalie Parkinson," said Rose, thinking of the fifth year Slytherin girl. She resembled her mother rather closely, besides the height difference. Natalie was rather tall and lean compared to her mother's petite figure. Her mother was framed a whore after she became pregnant without being married and not knowing who the father was. So Natalie lived a life not knowing who her father was and never having a father figure. She annoyed the hell out of Rose, but Rose did happen to take pity on her.

Scorpius cringed at the sound of her name. He had used Natalie as more of a hook up in the past, but instead had been drawn into her constant pleads of wanting to take their random hookups to the next level. He was beginning to not use her or any other girl for the matter because the one thing he didn't want to be was his father. He did have his guilty pleasure of Candace though.

His father never seemed to get out very much and when he did it was Scorpius's mother forcing him to go out to a party or an event. Scorpius was always curious if his father had always been like that or if some event caused him to draw away from society, even though he was social elite.

Scorpius casually flipped through his father's journal intent on finishing it eventually. As he was turning through, one line seemed to stand out throughout the other ones. He froze reading it a few times and looked over at Rose.

"What is it?" She said, wondering what her best friend's problem was. He just pointed to the one line that he saw and Rose read it before looking up at her best friend.

In loopy writing in the journal it said _I will always have to put on the act that I like many girls, but instead my heart is set on one Renee Marg Hingor._

__**Authors Note: Thanks again for all of the support! I love writing these chapters so much because I have fun writing Rose's sassy, feisty character and Scorpius's sarcastic character. In the next few chapters, you will figure out more secrets the character's have and learn more about the journal and Rose's quest to find her father. Also there is always something brewing at Hogwarts! **

**All reviews are appreciated! I make sure to take the time to respond to them, since you take the time to read and write them! **


End file.
